csatheseparatistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trench
}}Trench was a distinguished Harch admiral before and during the Clone Wars. Widely regarded as a tactical genius by his foes. Biography Early Career Trench made his name during the Andoan Wars, during which he defended his home world of Secundus Ando against raiders from the Andoan Free Colonies. During the Andoan Wars, Trench became one of Ando's greatest military leaders in history, besting his enemies at Arbular, Horos, and the last battle of that war at Raquish. Unfortunately, Trench's tactics at that battle brought the attention of the Galactic Republic and the conflict ended. When Ando seceded from the Republic, Trench joined the Corporate Alliance, helping them destroy pirate bases at Ord Namurt, Engira and captured the Kurosti merchant fleet in a daring raid at Prospera Jang.The Essential Guide to Warfare Battle of Malastare Narrows A decade before the Clone Wars, Trench was the Corporate Alliance's master tactician at the Battle of Malastare Narrows.The Essential Guide to Warfare The Corporate Alliance had disagreements with Malastare about fuel allocations.The Essential Guide to Warfare It was here that Trench earned his place in military history. Trench was in command of a Corporate Alliance fleet that blockaded Malastare.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide During the battle, Trench tore apart the Republic's taskforce, leaving an everlasting memory upon the veterans of that battle. Trench destroyed many ships and killed many men. However, a Jedi-led task force came in and ended the battle, vaporizing Trench's flagship. Many assumed that Trench went down with his ship, but Trench was able to survive thanks to a pressure suit made of Andoan mineral fish armor and his own tough Harch hide.The Essential Guide to Warfare The Clone Wars Trench then reappeared during the Clone Wars, when Trench resurfaced at the Blockade of Christophsis. The Blockade of Christophis aboard the Invincible.]]After the Clone Wars began,Star Wars: The Clone Wars (novel) Alderaan's Republic Senator Bail Organa and his relief forces came to help Christophis. Unfortunately, Trench led the CIS Naval fleet in a space attack above the world of Christophsis. Trench's main objective was to deprive Organa, Christophsis and the Republic relief force of supplies. Trench commanded the blockade from his flagship, the Invincible. From this ship, Trench was able to cripple any ship from reaching the planet's surface with fresh supplies. When the Republic sent a task force, Trench was able to hold the blockade line hard. When the Republic fell back behind the moon, Trench and his tactical droid, TI-99 then had their crew recharge their shields and weapons. Trench then waited for the Republic to attack. Trench then decided to send in his Hyena bombers to bomb Organa's headquarters to speed up the Republic task forces' response. Trench sensed that something odd was going on. Trench then saw a small cloaked ship. Trench then ordered the Invincible's shields raised as the cloaked ship fired on him. After the attack, Trench then fired two torpedoes at the cloaked ship. After the torpedoes missed, Trench then ordered all laser cannons to fire. When Trench's tactical droid told that they missed the cloaked ship, Trench was able to surmise that he was not up against clones, but a Jedi. Trench then sent a message on an open comlink channel. In his message, Trench said that he had dealt with cloaked ships before. Trench then threatened the crew of the stealth ship and advised them to retreat while they still could. Trench then ended his transmission with a warning that he would be their doom. Trench's "Last Stand" Trench then waited and prepared for the stealth ship to attack. Trench knew that a stealth ship could easily get past the blockade, but saw that the Jedi attacked instead. This told Trench what to possibly expect from the Jedi. When the stealth ship attacked again, Trench was able to track the stealth ship's magnetic signature and fire tracking torpedoes, despite having to lower the Invincible's shields. Unfortunately, the stealth ship got closer to the Invincible. Seeing this Trench and his tactical droid tried to raise the shields to no effect. Trench was caught off-guard and, seeing the Republic ship speeding towards him, the Admiral was unsure of what to do or how to react. Accepting his defeat, he closed his six eyes and awaited his demise. The stealth ship narrowly missed Trench's ship and the torpedoes slammed straight into the bridge, destroying Trench's flagship, killing the Admiral, and bringing chaos to the blockade. Though Trench was listed K.I.A. at Christophsis, a few in the Republic military believed that he survived.The Essential Guide to Warfare He did in fact survive, though he suffered a loss of a couple of eyes and arms. Ringo Vinda Trench was in command of the droid forces at Ringo Vinda's space station. As his forces fought against clone troopers under Jedi Generals Skywalker, Tiplar and Tiplee. During the battle, Trench noticed that one of the clones had shot General Tiplar. Following his victory at Ringo Vinda, he informed Dooku of this. Trench then arranged the kidnapping of the clone trooper under orders from Dooku, which ended swiftly and decisively. He then commander Kraken take him to Dooku. Personality and traits Trench was an admiral who held no mercy or remorse toward his adversaries. And had earned himself a reputation as a masterful tactician. which in turn made him a terror to all those who came across him and his fleet. Trench regarded war as a great game. Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episoded Guide He was a legendary patriot of the Confederacy and the Corporate Alliance, and a military genius, and his tactics and maneuvers made him responsible for the destruction of many Republic fleets. Two of his war trophies included the battle cruiser The Righteous and the frigate Swift Return. His genius was also evident in his method of hunting cloaked ships through Magnetic Tracers. Admiral Trench had a distinctive crest, resembling his face, emblazoned on all of his ships. Having won many victories in war, Trench had developed an overconfident personality and prided himself on always being one step ahead of his opponents. However, this overconfidence led to his own demise. Even when his death drew near, though, Trench did not panic or show distress, he simply and courageously accepted his fate. He survived the battle however. Notes & References External Links See Also Category:Admirals and Generals